mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 126: Blast My Cache
"Blast My Cache" was originally released on October 29, 2012. Description Ya'll ready to get SPOOKED? It's like an episode of Are You Afraid of the Dark up in this piece, only way, way scarier, and way, way less Canadian. Suggested Talking Points MBMBM, Ghost Realtor, EMF Reviews, The Elder Jeffert, Ghostholes, Spooky Believer, Ghost President Outline 07:30 - When looking for a new apartment I asked the realtor if the house I was looking at was haunted. She said she isn't legally allowed to talk about that. Is that code for "yes?" It makes me nervous, because I get the vibe that Virginia can be pretty haunted. -- Gmail 22:22 - Y - Sent in by Kieran Devlin, from Yahoo Answers user Muck Rakers Local #227, who asks: My uncle Jeffert says his TRAILER PARK HOME is haunted, can TRAILERS even be haunted? What kind of low class ghost sticks around a fifth wheel for eternity? This is the right catergory for this question right? Ghosts go in Spirituality? 30:53 - Hey, I've got a question. For the longest time I've been a person of logic, and as such have always thought the people around me are complete idiots for believing things like ghosts, spirits, spiritual energy, and karma. How can I put aside my judgey feelings to put on an empathetic smile for people who get swept away in the magic, or can I somehow be convinced that this stuff is plausible? -- That's My Trunks 36:04 - MZ - Sponsored by Audible. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 40:55 - Y - Sent in by Steve Lewis, from Yahoo Answers user High School Musical Lover, who asks: How do I become a ghost without dying? I want to become a ghost to creep out my friends but I do not want to die because that might hurt. Any suggestions? 46:14 - Guys, my supervisor at work spends a fair amount of time of her weekends doing what she refers to as paranormal investigating. I can tell she's deeply into it because she frequently listens to episodes of shows like Ghost Hunters at our semi-boring office job, and then misses out on social gatherings to spend time in allegedly haunted buildings. I don't feel comfortable telling someone who is one step removed from my boss that something that she spends her free time engaged in is totally BS, but I also feel it's a disservice to reality to allow her to continue believing such a delusion. How would you tackle this situation? -- Bemused In Boise, Idaho 49:38 - Okay, I draw a web comic (I know, I know, lame). It's about ghost hunting and bounty hunters, and it's called (wait for it) Bounty Haunters. Now, I myself am a skeptic, don't buy into the whole "oh god, I don't know what it was, therefore it must be a dead guy" thing, but I love ghost stories. My question is this: what's the scariest place for a ghost to show up, and what would you do if you saw one in said location. In drawing the comic, I have idea after idea that I come up with, but then I decide that it's too Scooby Doo (theme parks, museums, hospitals). Where would the brothers McElroy most not want to meet up with a scary boo-boo, and/or what is your favorite ghost story? 55:50 - Housekeeping 59:59 - FY - Sent in by Nicole Thompson, from Yahoo Answers user Michael F, who asks: Shooting a Ghost, do u think it could work? Quotes On Web Comics Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ghosts Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Emily Thompson Category:Steve Lewis